The Chronicles of Spare Oom
by Queen Lani Kaulitz the Hyper
Summary: A series of expository, emotional oneshots following the Pevensies' time in both of their worlds. Will also feature other characters. Be careful-SPOILERS! See profile for list of upcoming chapters. Current chapter, Eustace Clarence Scrubb: Nonsensical
1. Chapter 1 Freedom

The Chronicles of Spare Oom

*Chapter 1-Freedom*

**Hey everybody :D This is the first installment of my collection of oneshots, "The Chronicles of Spare Oom" As the title says, these oneshots will mostly follow the Pevensies' lives in England, although it will have tidbits of other characters, both Narnian and not.**

**And without further buildup, I give you your feature presentation- Freedom. Enjoy and review :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

For the longest time, Edmund Pevensie had endured the oppressive sensation of being chained up. The young boy did not really know where or why it started, but he had carried around that feeling ever since the first threats of war were whispered among the neighbors. Of course, the feeling had only increased when an actual war had broken out; even doubling tenfold when his own father was sent away to fight. Edmund could never really say exactly when the cold, oppressive chains first bound themselves around him, for tensions in all of Europe had been high for countless seasons by that point. It was long enough though, that these feelings had become all he knew.

Edmund's feelings of suffocating captivity started to effect his relationships with his family. He started arguing with his older brother, Peter; their more recent fights had been so bad that Edmund had started to feel nothing but hatred towards his one and only brother. Although his relationship with his elder sister, Susan, remained the least changed, he did pick up the habits of mocking her(both behind her back and more often than not to her face) and looking with scorn upon anything she did. The only words he spared for his only younger sibling, Lucy, were always cold and sneering, and were almost always being used to tease her cruelly for one thing or another. And for his mother? Edmund rarely ever spoke to her.

When Edmund and his siblings were evacuated from London during the night raids by the Nazis, his feeling of suffocation was so fierce that he thought it would surely be the death of him. His relationships with his siblings were now purely hateful and full of only harsh words and long, cold silences. Even Susan had withdrawn from him at that point. Edmund had felt so utterly and completely alone that the chained feeling only increased all the more.

But that all changed when Lucy found the wardrobe.

When she had first shown up, red faced and bright eyed, gushing about some magical land called Narnia, Edmund hadn't believed her one bit. None of them had. But when he later followed her with the intentions of mocking her, only to stumble upon the land himself, he had found he had no choice but to believe. Not long after that did Susan and Peter also find themselves thrust into the magical land, and that was when the real adventures began for the four.

But for Edmund, something changed when he made the transition from wardrobe to woods. It was a subtle, unattainable feeling at first, that nonetheless lasted with him and only intensified as their time in Narnia went by. Even during his captivity with the White Witch, with all the horrors that that brought to him, it lasted. Edmund wasn't even aware the change was taking place inside him until that fateful morning when he had been rescued from the Witch's camp and found himself for the first time in the presence of Aslan; then, and only then, did he place what the change inside him was.

Being in Narnia, Edmund realized when looking into the amber eyes of the Great Lion, had helped him shed the chains which had bound him for so long. With amazement, he realized his heart felt light instead of burdening, his head felt clear instead of hazed, his breath felt fulfilling instead of laborsome. For the first time in a long time, Edmund wasn't bound and caged. When he was in Narnia, he was free.


	2. Chapter 2 Love

*Chapter 2-Love*

**Hi everyone, I'm back :D Hope y'all liked the first oneshot, cause I'm back with another! And if not, well boohoo on you! x3**

**Read, enjoy, review. Simple as that.**

**And now, I bring you Peter Pevensie: Love.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Love was not a feeling unknown to Peter Pevensie. It was not unknown, but it was nonetheless strange.

For Peter, as with most everyone who's known what it is to love, the concept of the feeling was daunting to say the least. Peter was not scared of love; just baffled by it. To him, it was mind blowing the different ways one can feel and show love.

Perhaps the fiercest love he felt for anyone was the love he felt for his youngest sister, Lucy. Everyone, Lucy included, knew there was nothing Peter wouldn't do for her. She was, after all, the baby of the family; it was only natural Peter favored her somewhat. But the extent to which he favored and babied her earned mocks from other boys, and even elicited jealousy from his other two siblings. But Peter couldn't help it. Lucy was the light of his life. To him, Lucy was what made the sun rise every morning, because the higher powers of nature knew she was afraid of the dark and, like him, couldn't stand the thought of her being unhappy. Peter would die a thousand deaths for his youngest sister's sake; he had known he would from the moment he had first laid eyes on her. He could still remember that day when she was brought home from the hospital, could still poignantly remember how his heart had immediately swelled with that bittersweet feeling which baffled him so. Peter's love for Lucy was unconditional to the highest extent.

Another case of strong, yet not quite so all consuming, love Peter carried in his heart was the protective love he felt for the oldest of his younger siblings, Susan. Peter and Susan had, as the oldest of the Pevensie children, always had an odd, somewhat businesslike relationship. The two had a mutual agreement that they would ban together to help guide and guard their younger siblings ever since each of them were born. Through this relationship, Peter and Susan had notably grown somewhat apart, but never out of arms reach. Although she was perhaps never truly aware of it(Susan was infamous for her booksmarts, although the same could certainly not be said for streetsmarts) Peter always had a protective eye on her. Susan was a very pretty young girl, and thus got a lot of attention from boys, and jealousy from girls; more so than Peter was comfortable with her receiving. Though admittedly, Peter admired her for the cool composure and quiet sense of dignity she displayed when faced with a negative-or any, for that matter- situation. And though her logical, level headed attitude did sometimes grate his nerves, Peter loved her for it just the same; there were times when he would simply stare at her in amazement and wonder how he would have gotten along in life without his beloved sister.

Perhaps the most baffling of all of his relationships was the one he and his younger and only brother, Edmund, shared. Now, some things about Edmund-he was a bratty young boy who liked to torment his sisters and other children of all ages; he was stubborn; and he took after Susan's snooty, sarcastic form. Grant it, there were times when Edmund was perfectly wonderful to be around-when not trolling around on others, he was a kind, considerate, thoughtful young boy. But as of late, these times had become scarce, to say the least. Peter always felt a small twinge of reproach when thinking of how awful his brother was, for he knew it was only because Edmund had taken the war and their father's part in it worse than any of his siblings. But then Edmund would go and pick on Lucy, and any feelings of reproach and understanding Peter felt vanished in the heat of his rage. Edmund was much past the age where picking on others was acceptable; even if it was an outlet to his inner strife. To say the least, the two brothers had grown far apart in the time of the war, to the point where Peter rarely looked upon his brother with anything but scorn. His relationship with his brother made him weary and aggravated-he knew he and Edmund would get on perfectly well if only he wasn't such a brat. Peter and Edmund fought so much that the love of his brother had all but vanished; a thought that made him feel desperate and hopeless.

Peter's confused feelings had only increased when the four had found themselves in Narnia, and Edmund had run off to betray them to the White Witch. How could he even consider betraying his own siblings? Peter had been blinded by rage and near hatred for his brother when he first realized he was missing, and immediately set off to find him not only to bring him back but to give him the beating of a lifetime. But all bitter feelings for him had vanished when Peter saw the fear in Mr. Beaver's eyes when he realized where Edmund was; it was then Peter realized that his brother was in very real danger. At that point, his anger subsided to be replaced by a frantic fear and fierce protectiveness. How would he live with himself should anything happen to his dear younger brother?

Peter had went through the rest of the days on the journey to Aslan in a haze of fear and anger; fear for Edmund's safety, and blinding anger towards his stupidity. He would think of how Edmund could very well be dead at that moment, all their efforts for naught, and would be consumed by a painful reminder of how much he loved his brother. But then he would remember how beastly Edmund had been to them all for so long now, and how he was not a victim of kidnapping but had willingly gone to the Witch on his own accord, and he would grow once again to very nearly hate him. His torn feelings had consumed him so that, when they day came that Aslan told them a patrol was on its way back from the Witch's camp with Edmund in tow, he had not known whether he would rejoice or strangle his brother when he saw him.

That all changed when Peter looked to the hills only to see the small form of his brother, deep in conversation with Aslan. As he laid eyes upon Edmund's bruised and battered face, his feelings of anger and hatred were scattered in the wind in lieu of the intense throbbing of his heart and rush of tears to his eyes. It was at that moment that Peter realized that all this time, his negative feelings toward his brother had merely been yet another one of the strange, complicated ways love chooses to show itself.


	3. Chapter 3 Light

*Chapter 3-Light*

**I'm baaaaaack! :D I had my first day back to school today, which was soo not cool. So I feel the need to write as an outlet. **

**Oh my goodness, I've got two whole reviewers! *throws confetti and dances* YAY! I love you guys! This one goes out to you, Mystic Lover of the Fairytale and Leiousaa from Somewhere! Y'all are the best!**

**And now, here's Susan Pevensie: Light. Enjoy!**

****

Light was not something Susan Pevensie was used to.

Being raised in England, which was constantly covered by a cluster of pregnant, ominous clouds, she had learned long ago not to hold her breath for a sunny day. Her days indoors were attested for by the pallor of her skin, which aside from a splattering of hazel freckles was a creamy white. And even when the sun did push aside its blankets of clouds, Susan rarely did anything out of doors; she was, after all, a girl of propriety, and girls of propriety were hardly seen running about playing sports.

Though it is fair to assume it be from ignorance, it was thus that Susan's alleged favorite type of weather was rain. And though it was true that she would always thrive on a rainy day, most often with a book in hand, the basis of her opinion came from a simple lack of experience with a truly delightful sunny day.

When she and her siblings had stumbled into Narnia, she had immediately grown fond of the atmosphere; after all, snow was-although bitingly cold- just another form of rain. But then, just as she was growing adjusted to the "One Hundred Year Winter" and all that that entails, a remarkable thing happened-the spell of the White Witch was broken, to be replaced by a new spring season.

At first, Susan had not liked the new Narnian weather. Sure, it did bring out the breathtaking beauty of the land, but it also brought out the sun, and Susan was constantly aware of the darkening of her skin. After a while though, when she and her siblings had been crowned the rulers of Narnia, she began to find the warmth of the sun soothing, and even started to welcome it. Quite early into her reign, and carried into their return to England, Susan came to dread the inevitable rainy days, agonizing over the absence of her beloved Narnian sunlight.


	4. Chapter 4 Dark

*Chapter 4-Dark*

**Two updates in one day? Well, butter my buns and call me a biscuit!**

**Again, this chapter goes out to my lovely readers who are awesome enough to review, Mystic Lover of the Fairytale and Leiousaa from Somewhere! And a special shoutout to my nonbiological brother, Colin, just cause he's awesome like that.**

**Now enjoy Lucy Pevensie: Dark**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bedtime was a time of terror for young Lucy Pevensie. For even at the age of nine, she was still petrified of the dark.

When the time would come for her mother to tuck her into bed, wishing her a good night's sleep and turning the lights off after her, Lucy would lie swallowed in darkness with eyes stretched wide in fear. Lucy knew it was ridiculous for a girl her age to believe in apparitions that appeared after dark, but she couldn't help it-she had always been one to believe in the unlikely. At first, her elder sister and roommate Susan had been tolerant of Lucy's requests to share a bed, but lately had shown such annoyance at the ridiculousness of the situation that Lucy had altogether stopped asking her.

Instead, when the youngest Pevensie had a night terror, she would go down the hall and to the left; to her brothers' room. Once there, she would beg of her eldest brother, Peter, to share a bed until she wasn't afraid, to which he would always oblige. Most nights like these, she would fall asleep cradled against his chest, her fears chased away by his strong, comforting presence. Lucy knew Peter would do anything for her, and so by simply sitting next to him she felt infinitely safer, her fears of the dark overshadowed by her faith in him.


	5. Chapter 5 Seeking Solace

*Chapter 5-Seeking Solace*

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a bit, I've started school since my last update and been quite tied up with that. But right now the only homework I have can be procrastinated on, so onward with the oneshots! :)**

**Thanks to all who have been reviewing! Please continue/start to let me know what you think of my little nuggets of randomness. Reviews make me happy :D**

**Oh, and this and a couple other of my chapters have been longer than is necessarily acceptable for a oneshot, but hey-this is fanfiction. And let's just say I unleashed my imagination ;) **

**Anywho, onward with the oneshots! Here's Peter Pevensie-Seeking Solace.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Going to Narnia had long been something Peter Pevensie had gotten used to. As was to be expected, after his second trip to the magical land.

Coming back, however, was a whole other matter entirely. Though in his defense, none of the four siblings ever really handled the crossing back from the land of magic to the land of monotony well. On their first trip to and from Narnia, the return to England found the four siblings in shells of their former, truer selves. Susan had become quiet and frighteningly withdrawn, sometimes even sinking into a dark realm of depression. Edmund had lost his newfound sweet disposition and became snarpish and sarcastic all over again-though nowhere near as bad as he had been before Narnia. Even Lucy, despite her steadfast hope in their eventual return to Narnia, had lost some of her light and cheer. And Peter didn't even like to think of how awful he had become over the post-Narnia year in England.

But always, no matter how hard the returns had been for each of them personally, the siblings had always had each other. It was through each other's constant team of support that any of them had survived that dreadful year. And even though most of the time Peter was the one doing the comforting, he was himself comforted in return by each of his siblings.

How odd he had even recently found the times when it was he who was crying on Susan, or Edmund, or Lucy's shoulder-odd enough even to be called blasphemous in his eyes. Throughout all his childhood, he had in fact thought it morally unethical for he, the eldest sibling, to show weakness amongst the younger ones. But Narnia had, as it had so many other things, slowly and steadily altered his views on that. What was so bad about sharing his feelings with those closest to him? That was basically what the four were doing when they would gather and talk about their sorrow of leaving Narnia. Besides, his siblings knew he was in mental pain-they each knew him far too well not to have picked up on it immediately. In denying himself a chance to share with them, he was only hurting himself by penning up his dark feelings. And besides, it wouldn't hurt to share with them. After all, they were also experiencing pain similar to what he was going through. They would be able to help him, as he had helped each of them so many times before.

It was thus that yet another valuable lesson was taught to Peter through the beloved land of Narnia-there was nothing wrong or undignified about seeking solace from his younger siblings. Later, as he grew up and entered a world where he was not constantly surrounded by the team of support he had when living with his mother and siblings, he would even have gone so far as to say it gave him a stronger sense of self and dignity.


	6. Chapter 6 Break Away

*Chapter 6- Break Away*

**I'm baaaack! With yet another installment of my series of drabbles. Hope y'all like it and let me know what you think please!**

**Here's Susan Pevensie- Break Away**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Breaking away from her siblings wasn't something Susan ever really meant to do.

At least, not completely.

Admittedly, she did strive for a certain level of separation between herself and them. They were just so.._ odd. _What, with their dominant ways, overly formal manners, and their tendencies to try and help anyone and everyone they could, it was no wonder they were subject to as much gossip as they were. And that was only the beginning of their oddities.

Susan could remember the exact day she had decided enough is enough, and that she'd had more than enough of her family. It was shortly after her return from America, where she had been touring with her parents for a while. She was having a gang of her new friends over in honor of her return; new, of course, because she was a new recruit into their elite clique-full of only the most popular girls. Upon arriving to her house, friends in tow, she was greeted by the sight of her three siblings, Peter(home from college on break), Edmund, and Lucy making fools of themselves and poking around in their old journals from the bombing raids. When Susan had entered the room, the three had demanded she come and join them, reminiscing about Narnia. Susan, appalled by the mention of that soul breaking land, had gotten into it with them over their silly make believe lands-it was all she could do to preserve her dignity-all in the plain view of her friends; who later made fun of her something terrible and almost didn't let her back in their group.

Something in Susan had snapped that night. Sure, her siblings were apologetic enough-after they had gotten over their anger towards her for calling Narnia fake-but for Susan, it was too late. That incident had made it clear to her the real nature of her siblings, of Narnia, and of Aslan. She now saw that the five things, all once so dear to her, had since banned together, looking out for each other only and excluding her. Edmund and Lucy had been called back to Narnia while she was away, proving that Aslan had not forgotten them. Even Peter, who like she had journeyed her last time to the land, had been called back to a certain level-through his dreams, he had told her in his letters, Aslan had come and visited him on more than one occasion. And yet she, Susan, was permanently exiled from the land that meant so much to her, abandoned to fend for herself in the harsh reality of England.

Well, if that was how they wanted to be, then by jove she wouldn't stop them. But Susan wasn't going to let them bully her back into the dark recesses of her mind by constantly mentioning the cursed land. She would fight fire with water, magic with logic-and thus she drained from herself any beliefs in what her siblings went on about so enthusiastically as the blood drains from a mortal wound. Unfortunately, this process of cleansing involved some withdrawals from each of her siblings; something Susan admittedly didn't regret at the time. It was simply for the best.

What she did regret, however, was breaking away past the point of ever being welcomed back into her family again.


	7. Chapter 7 Heaven

*Chapter 7-Heaven*

**Hello all :D Hope you all are doing good. Just felt like writing a quicky before I head out for the day.**

**Read, review, enjoy. That is all. :)**

**Here's Edmund Pevensie: Heaven**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Edmund had never been the most religious person in his family.

Not to say that he was not somewhat religious. He was, he supposed, a Christian by default-his parents, their parents, and their parents before them had all been avid believers. But as to what he personally believed, he had not quite figured that out yet.

To him, Christianity was a whirlpool of confusing names, concepts, and rules to abide by. He found many oxymoron's in the Bible that oftentimes left him confounded- all you have to do is believe to have 'eternal glory', but at the same time you have to follow all these rules and guidelines or else.

The thing that dumbfounded Edmund the most was the idea of heaven. He had often spent many an afternoon pondering what it would be like to die and go on to heaven; how old he would be, what it would feel like, who he would meet when he got there, what it would look like. He had never really cared how he would die-he was a brave boy, he could handle it, and anyways it would not exactly matter how painful it would be if he was going to be dying, anyways. He did, regardless of the method, always imagine the moment that his life was snuffed he would feel as if he were falling. As for the heaven aspect of death, he had always imagined a huge palace on the clouds, swathed in golden light, where he would be greeted by his parents, his siblings, and all his long lost friends where they would hug and kiss and forever be together again.

As the train careened off its tracks and came crashing down upon him, knocking him off his feet and forever blacking him out, some part of his mind registered that it was finally happening. His time had come. And as the life was slammed out of him, he realized he didn't feel as if he were falling, but flying.

When he eventually came to, Edmund realized he was lying in the middle of a huge field bathed in a pale golden light. Before him stood a magnificent golden Lion, surrounded by a sea of familiar faces of the past who were all singing hymns of glory. On either side of him lay his two siblings and his parents; the three children were no longer dressed in their dowdy English clothes, but in spectacular royal robes. Behind the Lion loomed a sprawling, pearly white castle, its towers and turrets casting striking shadows against the golden sun.

As Edmund stood and, with tears burning in his eyes threw his arms around the Lion's neck to the cheering welcomes of his old Narnian friends, he realized he had been wrong about heaven as well. As it turns out, heaven was just another name for home.


	8. Chapter 8 Innocence

_*_Chapter 8 Innocence*

**Sorry this has taken so long, I've been at a creative block as of late, but am currently on a writing rampage. Being sick does that to a person..**

**Now enjoy Alberta and Eustace Scrubb on Innocence.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alberta Scrubb credited her son, Eustace Clarence, for being possessed of many admirable, if not defining, characteristics. Innocence was not one of them.

Of course, there had been a time when he looked out into the world with innocent eyes-when he was fresh from the womb. Those had been the golden ages of his childhood, before he could comprehend scientific magazines and history novels and still saw the magic, not logic, in the world.

Although his change had been, in part, due to Alberta and her husband's own changes in lifestyles, she did not like to think that it was they who had squashed the childhood out of him; so she didn't. She had many years ago convinced herself that her son's level-if not thick-headedness was a cause of his own nature. Eustace was, she thought, the way Eustace was programmed to be. And no matter how hard anyone tried to change him, he would not so much as acknowledge the suggestion of changing his ways.

Indeed, when another child, or anyone else for that matter, tried to convince him to believe in some sort of idea which had no scientific or logical proof, he would be prompt to not only shoot down the idea but the person as well, claiming that those who believed in fairy tales had no good place in this world. He had been known to make many a child cry, and had on occasion been the subject requests from teachers to be transferred out of their classes for his harsh words.

It was thus an everlasting conundrum posed to Alberta that, after a brief summer spent with his two Pevensie cousins, Eustace abandoned his scientific journals for books of fairy tales and was on many occasions seen outside, enjoying the magic of nature in a spell of pure wonder reminiscent of his long lost childhood innocence.


	9. Chapter 9 Sunsets

*Chapter 9 Sunset*

**Two updates in one day. :)**

**Read, enjoy(hopefully), and review(hopefully.)**

**Here's Lucy Pevensie on Sunsets**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sunsets had always had peculiar effects on Lucy.

Early in her life, she had merely enjoyed them for their wondrous beauty offered. It had always amazed her how something that happened every day, had happened every day for the past billion years, and would happen every day for the next billion to come could be so different. For something that lived such a monotonous life, sunsets were never the same. Why, something as simple as weather could completely alter the sunset from one of dazzling orange-reds and radiant pinks to a cold, sickly yellow orange which filled ones heart with very little hope.

Lucy, in her time, had found that location also played a major part on the way a sunset appeared. The sunsets she experienced at the expansive, open fields of Professor Kirk's house were much more involved and personal than those she experience while looking up from the full, building-crowded skyline of London. There she could experience the full wonder of the sun tucking itself into its comforter of the horizon as it dipped down for its nightly rest, as opposed to settling for experiencing the weak, resonating lights of the plunge as the sun itself was blocked out by the all consuming buildings of a London skyline.

Of course, she found that a person's worldly location also had profound effect over the experience of the sunset. The Narnian sunsets were so much brighter, bolder, and more beautiful than all the English ones she had ever witnessed combined. For in Narnia the sun was much closer to the land than the sun of our world, and the skyline was clogged by nothing more than trees and castles. And castles, she found, cast a much more appealing shadow than skyscrapers.

Narnian sunsets not only gave her a more wondrous visual experience, but they also had more to offer emotionally as well. The first Narnian sunset she had ever really enjoyed had been the one immediately following her coronation, as she stood on the balcony beholding the beauty and intensity of the feelings of being queen she looked over the sea and beheld those same qualities of the Narnian sun sinking behind the waves. That scene of the last of the beautiful amber rays sprawling lazily into the sky, as watercolour paintings spread across a wet sheet of paper, and across the crystalline ocean water were forever associated in her mind with that overwhelming feeling of the hope and expectations of greater times to come. Of the promise of a new and more beautiful destiny calling, reaching out to her as did those last rays of sunlight creeping across the gentle waves.

For with the sunset came the promise of a sunrise; a new day, a new destiny, always brighter than the one before.


	10. Chapter 10 Breathe Again

*Chapter 10-Breathe Again*

**Hey everyone! I'm back and on Christmas break, so I hope to be updating all my stories frequently!**

**For you Merlin fans out there, I started a new fanfic, called "Alucinor." I'm very excited about it, and you all should check it out :D**

**Anywho, here's the next chapter: Susan Pevensie, Breathe Again.**

**xxxxxxxxx**

_Susan, wearing a long purple gown, riding cape and crown, followed behind her elder brother as he trudged through the undergrowth. _

_At Peter's muttered "These aren't branches!" an unpleasant tingling started in the back of her mind, like an bad, long forgotten memory trying to be recalled. Her heart dropped as her face brushed not prickly pine, but soft fur._

_"They're coats."_

_She could hear her heart rate, her blood pounding in her ears as she followed deeper still into the shadows behind her siblings. Though they shouted and joked, she remained silent, her breath coming in gasps as she recalled one very peculiar afternoon on a day many years ago._

_She caught and held her breath as Lucy, Peter, then she plummeted out of the wardrobe, landing roughly on the floor of the spare room in the professor's house. And she did not release that breath as she looked around at her equally as bewildered siblings._

Over the course of the next year, Susan never released that breath. She forever held the last breath that she had taken in Narnia, her beloved land where they had ruled for many glorious years.

She was still holding that breath as they sat in the cold, damp underground, waiting for the train which would take them away from their home, and essentially from each other. But upon the departure of the train just before theirs, a ferocious wind picked up. The walls were peeled away in the wake of the train, and Susan could feel magic flowing into her being.

With Peter and Lucy holding either of her hands, she lead the way out of the newformed cave on to a beach. Glistening blue waves crashed against the shore, and birds were singing merrily overhead. The sun, much closer and also much clearer than in England, had only just cleared the horizon in its daily climb.

Susan exhaled slowly through her nose, finally releasing the breath that she had held for so very long. Finally, after a year's worth of waiting, longing, and doubting whether or not she would ever be able to, Susan knew she could breathe again.


	11. Chapter 11 Memory

*Chapter 11-Memory*

**Hey everyone! I hope you all had lovely holidays :D I just went and saw the Narnia Exhibition down in Huntsville, Alabama(I was bad..I touched some of the props. Worth it? Only a little) and now I'm INSPIRED! **

**So be prepared for updates, their easy to pump out and I wanna get lots done. :)**

**Anywho, here's Peter Pevensie: Memory**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Flitting. Jolting. Burning. All-consuming. Vivid. Unattainable.

One moment would find him floating listlessly through the present circumstances. Then something-a touch, a form, a whisper, a shade-would catch his attention, and Peter would find himself crashing into the recesses of his mind, charging with a determined precision through his past, looking for that exact thing which could either be found and replayed with painful accuracy, or would elude his attention.

Memories could haunt, seduce, and tantalize with their abilities to be so very elusive. But they could also be vengeful, harsh, and overbearing with the strength with which they could often be recalled. Peter learned the latter lesson after his first departure from Narnia.

But memories were not merely an installment in the mind used to torture one about the past which was now lost. They could also be caressing, gentle, rhythmic as the ocean waves, sent to lull you into a slumber of the past.

In the years to come after leaving Narnia for that final time, Peter found that most of his memories of the sacred place tended to his wounded mind this manor. And it was these sweet, tender memories-along with a strong sense of euphoric hope-that he carried with him to the train station for his final adventure in either of the worlds.


	12. Chapter 12 Insanity

*Chapter 12-Insanity*

**Hey everyone, me again. So, not to whine or anything, but I'm kinda sad I don't have that many reviewers. I LOVE you all who are reviewing to death, but I'm stingy and want more ;) So maybe if you're out there reading and not reviewing just drop me one? K? K.**

**Here's Edmund Pevensie: Insanity**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"This is insanity."

Edmund glanced up slightly from where he stood leaned against the pillar, in the direction of the lord who had spoken. Though the darkness from the night sky made it hard to discern his appearance-Peter's twentieth birthday ball had lasted well into the early morning day-he was only just able to tell who the man was from the faint light of the candles. Edmund felt his brows furrow, already expecting some sort of madness to be said, for the man was Lord Borin of Archenland, a rather grumpy yet trusted member of the court who had thus far shown little favor to the Narnian monarchs.

"Whatever do you mean, Borin? I find the Narnian's ball rather charming," said Borin's companion, a rather stout fellow. Borin cast his gaze around the room shiftily, and Edmund shrank further into the shadows so as to not be seen.

"Do you not realize that we are celebrating the twentieth birthday of their _High King_? The eldest one of them is only barely becoming a man! How are we supposed to take them seriously when they are all but children? Insanity!"

Edmund did not hear what the other man said, for at that moment he turned and slunk away from the shadows, anger burning inside him. He was tired of other monarchs considering him and his siblings too young to rule. _Need we remind them they haven't had a spot of trouble since we came around,_ fumed Edmund to himself.

The meaning of those words slowly came upon him. At the same moment the truth of the youth, but also the very great wisdom, that he and his siblings possessed was made tangible to him, he looked across the Great Hall upon the smiling faces of the hundreds of Narnians. They were dancing and laughing, rejoicing in another year in the life of one of their beloved rulers. One who was young, but whose young age provided great wisdom and a great many more years of peace to come.

Yes, the idea of a group of children ruling a country was insanity. But Edmund found he rather liked being mad.


	13. Chapter 13 Misfortune

*Chapter 13-Misfortune*

**More updates :)**

**Not going to call anyone out here, but just for future reference when a story summary says that there will be fluff doesn't mean that every chapter is going to be chalk full of warm fuzzies and hugs and lovey dovies. For the most part, this story is more of an emotional experience, not all 'oh look its a sibling lets snuggle.'**

**So please don't insult my intelligence by pointing out that some of my rather darker chapters aren't fluffy.**

**On a happier note, here's the next chapter! Peter Pevensie: Misfortune**

**xxxxxxx**

Misfortune seemed to trickle upon the quiet Pevensie household with the soft intensity of an autumn breeze in the years following their departure from Narnia.

Peter tried his best to be the caring older brother and guide his siblings through this time; a job which was naturally ingrained in him to do. For a time, they all coped rather well, and between Peter's support and their frequent Narnia conversations, things were almost back to normal.

After Lucy and Edmund went back to Narnia for their third and final visit, however, things began to slowly fall apart. That was around the time the war reached its peak, and also the beginning of Susan's transformation. It was subtle at first, a simple curling of the hair, an added finesse to the makeup. But then she began to shorten her skirts, wear heels, and party with people whom she had before despised, and that was when her siblings started to worry.

Peter suspected that she was only doing it to hide her true hurt at not returning to Narnia while her younger siblings went on yet another adventure. He convinced himself that she was only going through a phase, and that as soon as Lucy and Edmund had assured themselves that they had talked about the voyage of the _Dawn Treader_ thoroughly enough that the elder two could visualize every second of it in their minds, she would go back to normal.

But that day came when Lucy and Edmund no longer discussed their latest and last adventure, yet the day when Susan went back to normal never followed. If anything, she only further digressed, dressing and behaving even more inappropriately and causing Peter even greater worry until one day she admitted to them just how much she had really changed.

_"Susan, come down to the sitting room! We were just about to discuss Narnia!" called Lucy one rainy night the Pevensie parents had left their children home alone. _

_"Yeah, Su, for once you're not off partying with your friends, why don't you stay and talk with us?" Edmund chimed in. The three stared at Susan's rather rigid back, where she stood frozen on the landing of the stairs which she had just ascended. _

_"We would really like your company, Su" Peter added quietly, although he could sense something radiating from his sister; something dark and furious._

_"It's been so long since you talked with us about Narnia." Lucy said again, looking eager._

_In a moment, Susan turned rather slowly to face her brothers and sister, a cold look of malevolent displeasure on her face. "Surely you all aren't still on about those childish games?"_

_There was a thick silence broken only by the crackling of the fire, the pitter-patter of the rain._

_"What are you talking about?" Edmund demanded in a hoarse whisper, sounding devastated. But Peter could barely hear him. His senses went numb as in that instant his eyes locked with Susan's and he saw the iciness lurking there. And he understood what she had been trying to show them for so long._

Of all the greatest fortunes Peter had been given, he would have gladly given them back to avoid the one misfortune that was what his little sister had become.


	14. Chapter 14 Smile

*Chapter 14-Smile*

**Back again :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I got like three new people! Huzzah!**

**For once I actually don't think I have anything to yap at you guys about :O **

**So here's the chapter! Lucy Pevensie: Smile**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lucy's smile was one of the most cherished things all three of her older siblings held in their hearts.

They were grateful that she was a genuinely cheerful person, because that ensured there were plenty of smiles to go around. However, whenever Lucy was in one of her rare sad or otherwise unhappy moods, her siblings found that there was nothing they would not do to make her smile and laugh.

Peter was the worst. Dignity be gone when it came to Lucy's good spirit. He would joke, dance, and do all manner of ridiculous voices to get his little sister to smile. High King Peter the Magnificent was all but forgotten as he valiantly fought for even the slightest upturn of lips.

Susan, being the dignified beauty that she was, would never do something as mortifying as _dance_ to get Lucy to laugh, but she was persistent when it came to her little sister. She was more of the comforting shoulder to cry on when it came to Lucy's bad moods, although she had been known on occasion to conspire with her brothers for Lucy's good mood. On rare occasion the three would band together and perform a reenactment of Lucy's favorite fairy tales, or after having left Narnia, their own adventures from the Golden Age.

Edmund was becoming more and more like Peter in his tactics for the war against Lucy's unhappiness, although he, like Susan, could never fully forget his dignity to the point where he would dance. Edmund was more of the humorous distraction type, and would often concoct some type of crazy adventure to spur Lucy to smiling. His specialties usually involved ridiculous stories centered around the two eldest Pevensie children, who would generally scoff and pretend as if they could not hear him.

For her part, Lucy knew that she merely needed to sigh dejectedly, and her siblings would surround her, all assaulting her with their different means of bringing out her winning smile.


	15. Chapter 15 Silence

*Chapter 15- Silence*

**Hey people :D Figured I'd update again today, cause I can. Heehee.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SPOILER FILLED AND DARK. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE SERIES .**

**That is all. **

**Susan Pevensie: Silence.**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Twenty-one year old Susan Pevensie moved slowly along the slick streets of London, all but oblivious to the cold rain soaking her to the skin. Whereas other commuters hurried to get where they were going, the brown haired beauty moved as a ghost through the streets, with no apparent destination in mind. The cold seemed not to bother her, though her black dress hung in limp wet folds around her pale and trembling form. Her mind was numb and detached, so far receded into itself that she was no longer aware of her physical body. It was as dead to her as was all else she had cared about.

The rain was the only thing that broke the silence which threatened to consume her mind, the silence which would forever linger in the air around her. And so she dawdled in the streets, prolonging her time in the comforting presence of noise. True enough, she could have called one of her friends- the popular ones for whom she had blown off so much time in these last, crucial months- to help fill the silence. But she doubted they would come, now that she was merely a shattered shell of the social debutante she had been only a week ago. Besides, nature is different from friends. Friends die, leave you alone with nothing but memories. But nature, nature never leaves. Nature is never silent.

Susan was unsure just how long she spent meandering in the streets- time, like many things, had ceased to have meaning to her- but eventually she found herself where she needed to be. Her blue eyes, once a chasm of warmth and love, now turned blankly upon the two story house, void of any feeling. Looking upon her childhood home, Susan's mind came rushing back to her in an overpowering onrush of dread: she knew what awaited her in there, and she was unsure whether or not she had the strength to greet it.

It was the arrival of the neighbors, who looked upon the young woman's shaking form with a worry that clearly stated they were moments from intervening, that drove Susan inside. Her breathing was labored as she turned and looked into the living room of her childhood, the living room where she, Peter, Edmund, and Lucy had grown up. The same living room where, nearly a year ago, she had had her final and most explosive fight with her three siblings; which had also proved to be her last conversation with any of them.

But Susan was not greeted by the sight of her three loving siblings, sprawled on the tattered carpet and discussing a magical land hidden in a wardrobe. Nor was she met by her two wonderful parents, sitting at the kitchen table and sharing laughs over a cup of tea. The only thing she was met with was the one thing to be expected in a house where all but one of the inhabitants were dead; the only thing Susan had left in the ghost of her family's memories.

Silence.


	16. Chapter 16 Questioning

*Chapter 16- Questioning* 

**Hey everyone.. I have to go back to school tomorrow, so I figured I'd celebrate my last day of freedom with an update.**

**So I'm about to shamelessly plug here-if you guys like this story, please go check out my other Narnian fanfic, 'The King and Queen of New' and if you do read it, PLEASE review! I've lost so many reviewers it's crazy depressing. If you read and review that for me you will seriously have made my day, I LOVE getting reviews. **

**Also, review this story too please? The traffic on this fic is way higher than the amount of reviews I'm getting.**

**And on that shamelessly advertised note, here's the next chapter- Edmund Pevensie: Questioning.**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Edmund had always trusted his older brother unconditionally. Even during that dark time when Edmund felt as though his brother was some personal curse from the higher powers, a small part of Edmund was always open to trusting the natural leader that was so deeply ingrained in Peter.

During their times in Narnia, Edmund had followed Peter into countless battles, always trusting that the High King would lead him and the army to a victory with as few casualties as possible. And though there were many times when Edmund had been wounded on the field of battle, Peter always managed to swoop in and save the day, preventing any further harm to befall his little brother.

Even with the ill fated night raid on the Telmarine castle, Edmund had not questioned his brother's judgment. Though that proved to be perhaps the worst battle the young king had ever been a part of, the idea of it had been firm and convincing to Edmund, simply because it was Peter who suggested it. And though many, many Narnians had perished that night, Edmund considered himself to be proven at least partially right by the simple fact that no harm had befallen himself or his other siblings.

The lack of faith Peter had displayed in Aslan on that visit was an entirely different story. When Peter suggested that the Great Lion had turned his back on the Narnian army, Edmund found himself questioning his elder brother's wisdom for perhaps the first time in his life.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Review, please!**


	17. Chapter 17 Blood

*Chapter 17-Blood*

**Hey guys! Really sorry for the delay in updates, been super busy and I've had trouble with this chapter. But here you go!**

**I know that there are probably a lot of issues with this chapter, but it's just something I felt needed to be written. Please let me know what you think.**

**Read and review Edmund Pevensie: Blood.**

**xxxxxxxxx**

The greatest situational irony of the Pevensie household was Edmund's minor phobia of the sight of blood.

His siblings marveled at the idea that Edmund, who had fought many battles and killed many men in his time, went pale and girlish at the sight of it. Any time he would knick his himself and draw the flowing red lifeline from his own flesh, he would squirm and call for his elder sister to loan her comforting presence.

To Edmund, his phobia of blood was no laughing matter. For it was not the sight of any blood that made him squeamish, but just his own blood. He had been known to sacrifice many a dare to avoid potential injury to himself.

Edmund's fear of blood did not grow from weakness or cowardice. And in reality, it was not even a fear. It was an obligation. An obligation to keep from spilling his blood, the blood which Aslan had given his own life to avoid being shed. He had a self-imposed duty to uphold Aslan's sacrifice and keep it from being in vain.

So naturally Edmund went squeamish when he failed in that duty.


	18. Chapter 18 Rainbow

*Chapter 18- Rainbow*

**I'm back!**

**So I won't even go into the sob story of why I was gone, I'll just say it's durn good to be back writing again and apologize to you all…if you find it in your hearts to do so, forgive me. xD**

**Anywho, here's Peter Pevensie on rainbows.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Whenever Peter saw a rainbow, he could not help but stop and appreciate the beauty and wonder behind that simple stretch of multicolored light.

Though he felt childish admitting it aloud, rainbows captivated him. Something aboutthe weak strip of color made his heart warm and put a smile on his face. Rainbows to him were one of the most beautiful things nature had to offer.

Aside from the aesthetic appeal rainbows had to him, there was a deeper, more symbolic meaning that had always been present in his entire life. Whenever he was younger, the wonder had come from the explanation of rainbows that all Christians had grown up knowing; that it was God's promise to the world. This logic had captivated him up until his journey to Narnia, and even still then had a prominent hold in his mind.

When ruling over Narnia, Peter started to wonder what significance rainbows might have for his magical kingdom. He had no doubt in his mind that there was something there, for how could something that had such profound meaning in plain old England not be special in such a wondrous land as Narnia?

The answer came to him early one morning in the middle of his reign. It was during the conquests against the giants who were proving to be a constant threat to the northern border of his kingdom. He had left camp to patrol the border on his own, seeking solitude from the constant companionship of his men. It was raining, a fact that did not bother him very much; if things went to plan, he would not be out for very long, anyways.

Things did not go to plan for the young king, and he soon found himself under ambush by a pair of giants. Being apparently adolescent, they were not as big as full grown giants, but were still a formidable enough enemy on their own; much less when there were two of them. Peter had no choice but to try and fight them off, but soon found that despite his greatest efforts he was severely outmatched. With dread settling in his stomach, he realized he was the only Narnian awake, meaning he had no help or support; anyways, it was dark and raining, severely limiting his chances of being found. In a moment of pure desperation in which he was sure this was the end for him, he prayed to Aslan not to abandon him, not to leave him as alone as he felt.

It could have been a matter of a few minutes; it could have been a matter of a few seconds. All Peter knew was that in the same moment one of the giants ripped his sword from his grip and shoved him to the ground to finish him off, he heard a thunderous shouting. He and the giants all turned toward the source of the sound, and he felt his heart leap into his throat; it was his men, his faithful men coming to save him. Before the giants could react they were upon them, pushing them back across the border and against all odds rescuing Peter in the process.

As they rode back to camp with their rescued king in tow, Peter noticed the rain had stopped. He glanced up at the sky and noticed shooting between the freshly broken clouds a rainbow. It was the brightest, most beautiful rainbow he had ever seen in his life, and upon looking at it he was filled with an overwhelming sense of calm and assurance. He realized in that moment that it was Aslan watching over him, showing him that he had heard his prayer and not left him alone, after all.

Every time he saw a rainbow, Peter was reminded of the steadfast love and constant companionship Aslan had to offer to his beloved ones. They were his promise that he would always be there and would never leave his children alone.


	19. Chapter 19 Nonsensical

Chapter 19- Nonsensical

**Ello pets. :D Update time! Read, enjoy, and review! They make me a happy panda. :D**

**Here's Eustace with Nonsensical.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eustace Clarence Scrubb skulked outside of the guestroom for what seemed like an infinite amount of time, listening to the soft murmur of his cousins' voices through the door. He had been there for what felt like hours, but was in reality only a handful of minutes, eavesdropping on their conversation to try and find something new to tease them about. Though eavesdropping was considered deplorable, so were the conversation topics his cousins often rambled about in the privacy of their guestrooms.

Eustace had always known the Pevensies were eccentric. But some of the stuff they said was complete and utter nonsense.

His favorite topic to tease them about, and indeed the one they most often discussed, was the magical land that would randomly suck them in through various pieces of furniture or public service stations; Narnia, they called it. What made this topic all the better was not the fact that it was a land overrun with fairytale creatures and a talking lion, but that they seemed to think they were the rulers of it. Eustace scoffed every time he overheard any discussion of their ruling. As if any place, magical or not, would choose _them_ as its monarchs.

Complete and utter nonsense.

At last, Eustace had his opportunity; Edmund and Lucy seemed to be settling in for a reminiscent discussion of Narnia. Silently, he crept into the room, his quick witted mind armed with a plethora of insults and teasing material. He felt quite proud of himself as he delivered a scathingly clever rhyme about his cousins and their beliefs in fairy tale countries, and even more pleased at the enraged response he got from Edmund. He retorted with a rhyme of his own, proclaiming that the books Eustace read contained useless facts, to which he scoffed. Field journals contained only the most relevant scientific information, and were anything but useless. It was nonsense to say otherwise.

And then the strangest thing happened. Lucy gasped and called attention to that awful painting of the dowdy little ship hanging on the wall, going on about how the water actually seemed to be moving. Eustace turned to her to deliver a stinging remark, really quite fed up with their ramblings, but found himself stopping short. The water in the picture really _was_ moving, pouring out of the canvas and into the room. Furious and terrified, Eustace leaped forward to tear it off the wall, which only resulted in further flooding of the room. Horrified, Eustace soon found himself completely underwater, the walls and furniture floating away as he fought his way to the surface. He found himself struggling in the wake of a huge ship with a dragon as the figurehead; the same one from that awful painting.

Eustace and his cousins were soon pulled aboard the ship to be greeted by a plethora of mythical creatures and strange people who proclaimed themselves to be Narnians. Edmund and Lucy were overjoyed to be back in their made up land surrounded by their made up subjects, but Eustace was less than pleased. He was sure this was all imaginary, or some strange dream of some sort, and could only pray for the moment when he woke up. Until then, he had to deal with his eccentric cousins being called 'Your Majesties' and acting even more regal and strange than they already did; as if that was possible. He almost felt sorry for the poor ninnies, believing that this was really anything more than a dream.

Complete and utter nonsense.


End file.
